Sherlolly Life Moments
by Nerdywife91
Summary: Random Moments for Sherlock and Molly
1. A Midnight Moment

All Molly knew was that it was after midnight when she woke. Sherlock's side of the bed was empty and the sheets where cold, indicating he had been up for awhile. She rolled over to see a small glow creeping in through the crack in the slightly open door. She could hear him murmuring to himself and the slight clicking of the computer keys. She rubbed her eyes, sighing, knowing she was never going to be able to go back to bed till Sherlock was too.

She reached over and grabbed her robe, covering her naked body. She tied the string loosely, hoping Sherlock would get the hint that it was time to come back to bed.

The door creaked as she opened it, but Sherlock never looked up from the computer screen. He sat in his chair, lap top open, and head bent in concentration. She walked over and stood directly in front of him.

"Sherlock." She said gently, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Molly!" Sherlock sat up straight and angled the screen of the laptop down, so she wouldn't see it. "What are you doing up?"

"I could tell something was missing from the bed." She said sleepily, letting her robe open further. Sherlock looked down her body and smiled, closing the lap top. "What where you doing anyways?" She asked when he placed his lap top on the ground. His smile widened as he pulled her into his lap.

"I still haven't found your present…and it needs to be perfect." He added before she could object, running his hand through her hair.

"Really, its not that big of a deal." She snuggled her body against his, loving the way they fit in his chair.

"I would say that our wedding anniversary is a very big deal." He kissed her hard before she could object anymore.


	2. A Good Morning Moment

He couldn't help but smile as he followed the trail of clothing out of the bedroom and into the living room. He stopped in the middle of the kitchen and picked up Molly's silk robe. He rubbed the silk between his fingers, recalling how she had let it gape open, knowing he would take the bait.

He walked over to his chair and sat down, laying the robe over the arm. He picked up the lap top off the floor, where he had placed it just before gathering Molly onto his lap. He opened it and continued the search for the perfect anniversary present.

He shifted and the chair let out a small squeak. His brain couldn't stop itself from wandering back to the midnight's event. He enjoyed _sharing _his chair with her. He knew when she stood before him her intent of baiting him was simply to go back to bed. Granted he was glad when she let him make it more complicated process.

"Sherlock?" He closed the lap top and sat it on the ground again. He stood up, taking the robe with him. He walked quickly to the bedroom and found Molly, curled on her side, smiling at him. "Good morning."

"It is good." He placed a soft kiss on her forehead.


	3. A Breakfast Moment

Molly took the robe from Sherlock's hand and tied it tight around her waist. She pushed past him and into the kitchen.

"What do you want for breakfast?" She started getting stuff around to make a morning cup of tea.

"I would prefer to go back to bed." Sherlock grabbed at the string of the robe, but Molly hit his hand away and got out a pan.

"Breakfast first." She smiled softly at him and reached in the fridge for the eggs.

"Not hungry." He hummed in her ear as she messed with things on the stove. "At least not for food." He reached around her body and untied the robe.

"Mr. Holmes. I am busy trying to make you something to eat." She scolded him, but turned off the burner, and turned around to face him.

"Mrs. Holmes." He wrapped his arms around her body. "I think a shower would be better than breakfast."

"I agree." She reached up and intertwined her hands with his curls.


	4. An Indecisive Moment

"John….what do you think about this one?" Sherlock stood, leaning over a glass case of bracelets.

"Its fine Sherlock…just like all the other ones you have pointed out" He mumbled the last bit under his breath. This was the 26th bracelet Sherlock had pointed out to him in the last 20 minutes.

"You know I can still hear you when you mumble." He gave John a sideways glace and stood up straight. "But no, this one is not fine." He turned on his heal and marched out of the store with John right behind him.

"Eventually you will just have to pick one." John slid into the back seat next to Sherlock.

"221B Baker Street." He told the driver. "It has to be perfect."

"I don't remember it taking this long for you to pick her engagement ring!" John was tired of being dragged into every jewelry store Sherlock found.

"I don't expect you to remember." Sherlock lifted his chin and stared out the window.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" John shot back at him. "You expect me to forget everything because I'm not the great _Sherlock Holmes_?"

"No. Molly's engagement ring had been my grandmother's - my mother insisted that I give it to her. I never looked for another one, there was never anything to remember." Sherlock smirked at John.

"Oh. Well, this is still taking forever." John continued to complain as they got out of the cab and walked up the stairs to Sherlock and Molly's flat. "I think you just need to close your eyes and point at one and that's it."

"Point at what?" Molly asked from her spot on the couch.

"I thought you would still be at Bart's." Sherlock hung his coat on the hook.

"No other cases came in so I finished my paperwork and came home." She stood up and wrapped her arms around Sherlock's neck, placing a small kiss on his lips. "Are you staying for dinner?" She asked turning to John.

"Yes, Mary is planning on coming too…did Sherlock not tell you?" John glared at his best mate.

"No, but then again, for being the smartest man I know, the small things really do slip his mind." She hit his chest and wandered into the kitchen to get things around for dinner.

"Honestly, you do need to just pick something, your anniversary is only a week away." John whispered as they sat in their chairs.

"It has to be per-"

"Perfect!" John shouted at him. "I know!" He whispered again.

"I get it now." Molly giggled from the kitchen.

"Yes?" Sherlock hummed as he picked up his lap top.

"You are still looking for a present." She walked back to the living room.

"How do you know?" John asked looking up at her from his seat.

"At night, when he should be sleeping, he is on that thing," she pointed at the lap top. "Typing away, looking for the _prefect _gift." She did her best Sherlock imitation.

"That is not how I sound." He said, irritated, from behind his computer screen.

"Yes it is!" John and Molly both laughed at him.

"But really, you should just pick something, its starting to drive us all crazy." Molly gave Sherlock a kiss on the cheek and went back to the kitchen.

"It has to be perfect." Sherlock whispered as John got up to help Molly.


	5. A Burnt Cake Moment

"Molly?" Sherlock called as he entered their flat. There was no answer. He smiled to himself knowing he would have at least two more hours before Molly got home.

"Sherlock!" Molly shouted as she ran up the stairs. Black smoke was billowing from under the door of their flat. She whipped the door open and ran inside, coughing on the smoke."What's burning? Do we need to get out? Oh my gosh, I need to grab the -"  
"Molly, do calm down." Sherlock wrapped his hand around her wrist. "I burnt the cake."  
"Cake?" Molly blinked rapidly, trying to clear the smoke out of her eyes. "Have you opened the windows?"  
"Not yet." Sherlock let go of her and walked into the living room to open the windows. Molly went to their bedroom to open the window in there. She breathed in deeply as the fresh air hit her face. When she turned she noticed several bags setting on their bed that she had missed in her hurry to clear her lungs.  
"Sherlock?" Molly called with an amused look at her face.  
"I know, I know." He muttered from the kitchen. "I put the cake in to bake and then Lestrade texted and needed my help." He grabbed the cake and threw it in the sink. Molly stood in the doorway giggling quietly. "I sat down for just a minute!" Molly's giggling got louder. "Molly!" He rounded on her, but she just doubled over laughing.  
"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She calmed down a little. "When you go to your mind palace it never takes just a minute."  
"Shut up Molly." He turned his back on her and stomped into the living room. The smoke was finally clearing out and they could see through their flat again.  
Molly smiled and walked over to Sherlock who was slumped in his chair. He looked up at her with a scowl. She pushed his hands to the arms of the chair and sat down in his lap. Instinctively his arm wrapped around her waist, but the scowl still sat on his lips.  
"Sherlock, why where you baking a cake? You don't bake, or cook, or…do anything domestically." She tried to hide another giggle.  
"I was trying to surprise you." He sighed. "For our anniversary." Molly wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, braking his scowl.  
"What about the bags on the bed?"  
"You told me to just pick." He shrugged.  
"I meant pick one!" She laughed again. "Why don't we get a bite out?"  
"Or in?" He tightened his grip on her waist and laid a line of kisses along her jaw and down her neck. Molly let out a small moan in agreement.  
"Happy anniversary Sherlock."

"Happy anniversary." He mumbled against her skin.


	6. A Giggling Molly Moment

"So what did he finally decide on getting you?" Mary took a sip of wine. Sherlock and John were out on a case and Mary had invited Molly over for dinner.

"He still couldn't decide so he got me five presents." Molly giggled, the four glass of wine starting to affect her. "A beautiful, single diamond necklace." Molly pulled the necklace out from under her shirt, the diamond glittering in the light.

"Oh my gosh!" Mary sat forward and took the pendant in her hand. "That's beautiful!"

"He bought me that dress you and I were drooling over last month. New pair of rain boots – they have kittens on them. To be honest, I think he hated how much I loved them." Mary snickered at that. "Then a new coat and the set of research books I have been wanting." Molly sat back on the couch, slipping her feet under neither her.

"Now I'm wishing John was just as indecisive as Sherlock is." Mary downed the rest of her glass. "More?" Molly nodded and Mary emptied the bottled into both of their glasses.

* * *

"How many bottles do you think they went through?" John chuckled at the two women curled up on his couch, any empty bottle on the floor and who knew how many more in the kitchen.

Sherlock just shook his head with a smirk on his face. He grabbed Molly's coat and put her purse in the pocket, then threw it over his shoulder. He slid her shoes on her feet and scooped her up in his arms, she grumbled slightly.

"Night." He nodded to John and made his way out of the house.

"Sherlock?" Molly slurred sleepily. He leaned down and kissed her forehead sleepily. "Are we going home?"

"Yes darling." He got them in to a cab and they road in silence, Molly trying to keep her eyes open. When they reached Baker Street, Sherlock insisted on carrying Molly upstairs after seeing her stumble about on the street.

"Are you taking me to bed, dear husband?" Molly giggled.

"I am putting you to bed." He shook his head as he reached their flat.

"I would rather you _take_ me to bed." Molly kept giggling. Sherlock walked her to their bedroom and sat her on the edge of the bed.

"If you can stop giggling by the time I get back, I will _take _you to bed." Molly's sleepy eyes lit up. "But if not, I will _put _you to bed." He kissed her softly.

When he came back Molly was laying under the sheets with a smile on her lips. Upon seeing him her smile started getting bigger. She pressed her lips tightly together, but it was useless, her giggles escaped. Sherlock smiled at her and climbed under the sheets. He snuggled up next to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I couldn't stop." Molly let one last giggle out.

"I noticed." Sherlock said smugly, kissing the top of her shoulder.


End file.
